wumbologistssocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doctor
"Ufufufufufufu.." - The Laugh of The Doctor Name: Fuyuhiko Date Age: Mid 30s Gender: Male Height: 6''2 Weight: 310 Pounds Personality: The Doctor (AKA Fuyuhiko Date) was a former assistant for Professor Booster and close friend to the Sakamotos.While formerly a very polite and to the point person,this was all a facade for a rather power hungry and war bringing person with no qualms of using both physical and mental warfare on any of his enemies.Although strokes of insanity can be viewed from him,Date is a extremely intelligent man whose knowledge in both the fields of Medical and Chemicals have brought him up well.He's also a skeptic in the forms of magic and other supernatural beings,but tends to do that as a form of psychological warfare and seems to believe in most beings of Lore.He's also a very keen man who can generally tell when he's going to lose or win,but pride tends to win over and overconfidence is often times his downfall. He's also been known to mess with peoples perception of him and make allies by placing on a facade of a kind man who was demonized by his fellow researchers and attempts to get some pity and trick people into fighting for him,but he can sometimes slip from this personality and usually ends in the ploy not working,but he always keeps backup plans in case of that.After his last defeat by a robot by the name of "Quote",he tends to plan things three steps ahead and always is on the look out for other possible weak links and shut them down before he enacts his plans.He has a slight sweet tooth towards Frappe Coffee and tends to send Balrog to get some for him. History: Doctor Fuyuhiko Date is a Doctor who gained a medical diploma at the age of 21 and began operating his own Clinic The Date Clinc.Their,he met both Professor Booster and the Sakamotos,where he lulled them into a state of false security and became good "Friends" with them.Hearing the legends of a floating island with a mystical creation known as the "Demon Crown",Fuyuhiko bide his time wisely and prepared the specific measures.Becoming the medical doctor on the expedition onto the said island,Fuyuhiko Date put his plan into action and searched for the Demon Crown,which he took and double crossed Professor Booster and the Sakamotos. The Demon Crown gave him almost undeniable strong powers and he had gained two slaves: Balrog and a witch by the name of Misery.Using this time wisely,Fuyuhiko began to slowly descend into plans for what next,when he came across something he did not expect: Red Flowers.The Red Flowers made the island's inhabitants,go into a enraged state that they lose control of themselves.He concocted a plan to use the Red Flowers to create a army of bloodthristy mimigas and conquer the world.However,an unexpected player in the form of a robot called "Quote" had arrived and he managed to defeat The Doctor and save the island. However,this was not the end of The Doctor.In many,many years,Date reappeared in a human like form and began conducting experiments in Asian Countries using the knowledge of the Red Flower and a mystical item called the "Red Crystal",a creation of his which allowed humans to have the same side effects as the Mimigas and began experimentation. His former slave Balrog also came back to him and began working underneath him.He then heard a story of a place in Japan known as "Gensoyoko" and quickly realized it's potential.With a potential army maker in mind,he set off to Gensoyoko and began planting Red Flowers around the area.it's unknown what he is up to now these days,but if his previous life should tell anything about him,he's probably up to nothing good. Category:People